


And They Fell in Love Instantly

by Yevynaea



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Cecil is Mostly Human, Fluff, M/M, Shapeshifting, Typical Night Vale Weirdness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-14
Updated: 2013-12-14
Packaged: 2018-01-04 14:39:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1082186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yevynaea/pseuds/Yevynaea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short and sweet Cecil/Carlos drabble that I wrote a while back but never posted here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And They Fell in Love Instantly

He'd been confused-- and just a bit scared-- at first; at how when they’d shaken hands for the first time he’d looked into two blue eyes, but when they said goodbye that day he’d looked into three brown ones. At how the other’s long-ish short-ish hair seemed to curl and straighten itself without reason, floating as if under water while it changed from silky gold to coarse black to tangled red and everything in between. At how the voice was _always_ the same, yet the man using it _never_ was.

Time went by (though the scientist wasn’t sure how much). Before he’d even realized it had happened, they were living together, his ever-changing radio host and he. _Perfect, perfect Cecil,_ Carlos thought, though when he said so Cecil would only laugh and claim _“You’re the perfect one, Carlos, not me.”_

What had once been strange and frightening to Carlos was now commonplace; so it was with Night Vale, and so it was with Cecil. The scientist loved that every kiss he planted landed on different lips, that every so often he’d look up and see three or even four eyes staring back at him instead of two. He loved the times when the other would curl up next to him and sleep (or pretend to, Carlos couldn’t always tell) and he could run his fingers through Cecil’s hair and simply watch the changes as they happened. He loved holding Cecil’s hand, and feeling the minute changes rather than seeing them when the radio host’s skin paled and darkened like the moon waning, grew smooth then callused then went back.

Cecil was ever-changing, ever-shifting. He was so radically different from moment to moment but he was always undoubtedly the same man. And no matter what face Cecil had when he came home each night, Carlos would smile and welcome him home and stare for just long enough to fall in love all over again: _Instantly._


End file.
